


Body Heat

by Sheisme



Series: Open Windows [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: 12 days of clexmas, Car Sex, Christmas, Clarke, Clexa, F/F, Smut, blizzard, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisme/pseuds/Sheisme
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are heading to Abby's house on Christmas Eve, but unfortunately, they get a little sidetracked...





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot follow up to my Open Windows, Open Hearts series. Written for day 10 of 12 Days of Clexmas. (Let It Snow)
> 
> This work is dedicated to LB.

Refusing the let the storm defeat her, Lexa clicked the notch for the windshield wipers, causing them to speed up, which helped her see a little bit easier. The snow was pummeling down as she carefully navigated the icy streets. It was Christmas Eve and Lexa and Clarke were on their way to celebrate with their family and friends at Clarke’s mom’s house. Even Lexa’s parents agreed to attend, having eventually warmed up to her relationship with Clarke, though they didn’t have much of an excuse not to go since they lived right next door to Abby.

It was a five-hour drive from their apartment in New York City to the suburbs of DC, where Clarke grew up. Normally, Lexa could make the drive in under four hours, but the snow on this Christmas Eve has been brutal and with Clarke in the passenger seat, Lexa was carrying precious cargo. They had gotten a late start, having spent most the of the morning and afternoon bickering about trivial things like how to pack the car properly with all the gifts and goodies they were bringing. Lexa nagged Clarke about her inability to get anywhere on time after putting off wrapping the gifts, then insisting they be wrapped perfectly a half hour after they were already supposed to be on the road. 

Clarke was on Lexa’s case about being grumpy and complaining that her parents were going to be there tonight. It was Abby’s idea to invite them and Clarke agreed it was a nice idea, insisting to Lexa that they really did seem to change and want to be more involved in their daughter’s life.  
Normally, Lexa wouldn’t have an issue with it, but she wanted tonight to be perfect, which was also why she had to apologize for being harsh to Clarke about wanting to get there on time. Part of her grumpiness was because she wanted to avoid driving in the incoming blizzard. The other part was because she knew how much Clarke loved Christmas and wanted her to have the perfect holiday. After realizing how stupid she was being, she made Clarke a cup of hot chocolate and brought it to her while she was putting the finishing touches on wrapping the gifts. Clarke happily accepted it and said that since she apologized, Lexa would no longer be getting a lump of coal for Christmas. 

All was good between them now. Not that it wasn’t always good. Sure, they would argue sometimes. Voices would raise and tempers would flair, but it was never over anything big and once they realized how dumb the arguments were, they would end up laughing about it. 

Kissing and making up was something they did very well. Today just happened to be a bit of a stressful one for both of them. 

They were not too far from their destination when “Christmas Wrapping” by The Waitresses came on the radio. Clarke started absentmindedly singing along as she ran her fingers along the back of Lexa’s neck, making her feel a bit more relaxed. Lexa smiled at the sight of the blanket across Clarke’s legs. Even with the heater on, she was perpetually cold.

“Keep that heater going. The snow is really coming down now,” Lexa remarked as Clarke tried massaging her shoulder a bit.

“Should we pull over for a while?”

“Eh...I think it’ll be ok. I just want to get there.”

“There’s like zero visibility. Maybe we should wait it out for a little while.” 

Lexa contemplated Clarke’s suggestion. It really was getting more and more difficult to see, but she didn’t want to be any later than they already were. It was almost 7pm and they were supposed to be there an hour ago. 

“Well, let’s just see if we can drive through it. It’s bound to calm down in a few minutes.”

She could see Clarke nodding through her peripheral as her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and her foot eased off the accelerator just a bit. Clarke turned the heater up another notch and continued running her fingers along Lexa’s neck. 

Eventually, when all Lexa could see in front of her was a wall of white, she started slowing down even more.

“I think you might be right. We should have just waited it out. Let me pull over.”

Before she came to a stop, bright headlights appeared out of nowhere as a car nearly hit them head on. Lexa managed to swerve, but her car spun out and hit the snow bank along the edge of the road. It wasn’t a hard hit, but it was enough for Lexa to gasp as a string of obscenities came out of Clarke’s mouth. Lexa pulled the “soccer mom move” and reached her arm out to act as a second seat belt for Clarke as the car came to a stop along the snow bank. The engine cut out and the lights shut off, leaving them in darkness. 

Lexa looked over at Clarke, the adrenaline shooting through her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Are you?”

“Yeah. Just....that scared the shit out of me.”

Clarke nodded. “Me too.”

Lexa put the car in park and took off her seat belt to pull Clarke in for a hug. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Nice of that guy to stop and check on us.”

“Oh I know, right? What an asshole.”

They sat and caught their breath for a moment, the adrenaline still very much running high. Lexa could see Clarke’s hand shaking, so she took it and intertwined their fingers. 

“Hey, we’re okay. It could have been a lot worse. The car might have a dent, but that’s why I have insurance.”

Clarke nodded, but was still shaking. 

“Come here.” She pulled Clarke into another hug. “I’m okay, you’re okay. And we’re so close to your mom’s.”

Lexa kissed Clarke, trying to soothe her, but also needing to calm down herself. After taking a few moments for their nerves to settle, Lexa tried to start the car, but the engine sputtered. 

“Uh…”

She turned the ignition once more, but this time nothing happened at all. 

“No, no, no. This isn’t happening.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Hitting the bank must have done something to the engine.” Lexa gripped the steering wheel, trying to remain calm. This couldn’t have possibly happened at a worse time. “Just perfect. Well, I’ve been wanting to get a new car anyway.”

“Babe, I’m sure they can fix it. Let me try to call my mom,” offered Clarke. “She can come get us and we can get it towed tomorrow.”

“On Christmas?”

“We’ll find someone. If not, then we’ll get someone out here first thing the next morning.”

Lexa began to massage her temples and nodded in agreement with Clarke.

“You’re right. And the important thing is we’re both okay. I have plenty of money saved to get the car fixed. It’ll be fine. I just hate that this is happening today of all days.”

“I know, babe.” Clarke started massaging Lexa’s neck again while calling her mom. “Oh shit. No service. Must be the blizzard.”

Lexa tried to call AAA on her phone, but the signal was dead. She put down her phone and turned to Clarke. 

“What should we do?”

Clarke shrugged. “We wait it out, I guess.”

Lexa took a deep breath and nodded. All she could think of was how she ruined Clarke’s Christmas Eve. It was her favorite holiday and Lexa ruined it for her. She should have just pulled over when Clarke first suggested it. If she had, they wouldn’t be in this situation. 

“Hey,” Clarke tried to get her attention. “I see those wheels turning in your head. Christmas is not ruined. We’re not far from my mom’s house. The blizzard will die down and we’ll eventually have phone service or we’ll be able to walk.”

Lexa looked over at her and smiled. “You know me too well.”

“Yeah, well...that’ll happen after two and a half years together.” Clarke gave her sly wink. Then, she shuddered, pulling her coat a little tighter to her body. “I just wish the heater was working.”

Each passing moment, the interior of the car grew colder. Lexa turned on the car’s hazard lights. She was glad to see that at least those were working. She doubted anyone would be driving in this mess and they were pulled over far enough on the side of the road, but it was better to be safe by keeping them on. 

“Move.”

“Move?”

“Yep. Come on. Let’s move to the back. We can keep each other warm.” Lexa started maneuvering her way into the back seat.

“Lex, I love you but I don’t think this is the time or place for that.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter. I literally mean cuddling so we can warm each other up.”

Clarke followed her and once they situated themselves in the back seat of the SUV, Lexa pulled Clarke over to her, wrapping her arms around her. It was completely dark except for the blinking hazard lights, illuminating the interior of the car every other second just enough for Lexa to see her breath in the air every time she exhaled. 

“Damn, it’s getting colder, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t want to say anything, but my legs feel frozen.”

Rubbing her hands up and down Clarke’s thighs, Lexa did her best to warm them up

“Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“Now I’m cold and horny.”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh. Then, she remembered something. 

“Wait, get up for a second.”

“But I’m comfy!”

“Clarke, just for a sec. I have an idea.”

Clarke moved and Lexa got up on her knees to dig through the bags in the back of the SUV. 

“Found it!”

She pulled out a bottle of red wine. Clarke’s eyes lit up as she grabbed the bottle and opened it.

“Vino! Thank god we got the twist-off kind!”

Relishing in the new discovery, she tossed the lid somewhere behind her and took a swig of the wine before handing it to Lexa. Lexa took a hearty drink and felt the liquid instantly warming up her insides. She took one more sip and handed the bottle back to Clarke, who pulled her blanket from the front seat and placed it over their laps. She leaned against Lexa, cuddling into her and they took turns passing the wine back and forth. 

“It’s so quiet,” observed Clarke.

Enjoying the warmth of the wine, Lexa nodded. “And kind of beautiful. At least from the little I can see.”

“Tomorrow’s gonna be a winter wonderland. I’m planning on waking you up at the crack of dawn to go build a snowman with me.”

“In that case, I’m going to need more wine.” Lexa took the bottle back from Clarke and took a few more sips. 

“So, what did you get me this year?”

Lexa chuckled.

“Nice try. I’m not quite that drunk yet.”

“Damn. You know I had to try.”

“You’ve been trying for three weeks. You can wait a little longer. Just one more sleep.”

Or even less than that. Lexa wasn’t sure if she could even wait one more night to give Clarke her present. Something about this time of year makes her eager and impatient. It had the same effect on Clarke, too. 

The bottle was almost empty and Lexa couldn’t believe they went through an entire bottle that quickly, but it did help with the cold. Not enough, though, since Clarke was still shivering. Lexa reached for her phone to check if there was any service yet. 

There wasn’t. 

She wished she was good at fixing cars so she could at least get the heater working and warm Clarke up, but instead, she did the next best thing. She leaned in and kissed her, letting her lips linger against Clarke’s, tasting the sweet wine on them. Clarke’s moan encouraged Lexa to keep the kiss going. She wanted to keep Clarke’s mind off the cold. It seemed to be working. 

Their kisses grew more intense and their mouths collided, each finding different angles to get closer, deeper. Lexa could still taste the wine on Clarke’s tongue and craved more. She had been addicted to this girl from the moment she met her and she knew if they didn’t slow down, this would head somewhere very inappropriate for where they were. When Lexa started to pull away, Clarke whined and followed Lexa’s mouth, not wanting to stop. Lexa smiled to herself and gave in to Clarke’s silent request. In return, Clarke climbed onto Lexa’s lap, straddling her, continuing their makeout session.

Lexa could already feel the heat rising up within her, tiny beads of sweat forming at the base of her spine. She suddenly felt the need to shed the heavy coat she was wearing, so she took it off, then went to remove Clarke’s jacket. They were still very much clothed in their sweaters, so Lexa pulled her sweater off over her head and Clarke did the same. They laughed at the outcome, since both of them were still wearing long sleeve shirts.

“Ugh, well this is a chore.”

“Yeah. But at least we’re not freezing anymore. I’ve downgraded to chilly.” 

Clarke may not have no longer been freezing but Lexa could still see her breath in the air. And she just couldn’t have that for her girlfriend. 

“That’s still too cold. Plus, with that shirt coming off very shortly, we’re gonna have to really make up for it with our actions.”

Clarke grinned at her and pulled her shirt off. Without hesitating, she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, smirking at Lexa’s reaction. It never failed. Any time Clarke’s boobs were in full view of Lexa, it was like an out of body experience. 

“I can’t believe it’s been two and a half years and you still never blink while looking at my boobs”

“Blink? And miss even a microsecond of this view? No thanks. Blinking is for weaklings.”

Clarke shoved her chest closer to Lexa’s face and Lexa forgot who she was for a moment.

“Looks like you’re pretty weak already.”

All Lexa could think was “thank god my eyes adjusted to the dark” before leaning forward and enclosing her mouth on Clarke’s breast while fondling to the other one with her hand. Clarke hissed when Lexa’s teeth slightly grazed her nipple before laving it with her tongue and sucking gently. Clarke moaned above her.

“Harder,” she panted. “Suck my tits harder.”

Lexa did as she was told and sucked harder before moving her mouth over to Clarke’s other breast, circling the nipple with her tongue before tugging at it with her teeth. Softly at first, then a bit rougher. Clarke yelped and for a moment, Lexa thought she want to far, but once Clarke started grinding against her, she knew it was okay to continue. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Lexa exclaimed.

Clarke smiled. “Not bad considering I was freezing before.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant. Now get your shirt off so we can keep warming each other up.” 

Clarke’s hips undulated against her and Lexa’s eyes slammed shut. 

“That’s all this is, right?” Clarke continued. “Pure survival instinct.”

Clarke moved her hips again and Lexa let out a soft “fuck” when she could feel how wet she was. She was pretty sure she was soaked through her jeans.

“And maybe a little animal instinct,” Lexa replied as she took off her shirt and bra to match Clarke’s nudity. She grabbed Clarke’s ass and pulled her closer, their tits rubbing against each other as their kiss grew more intense. 

As their breathing grew heavier, the car became hotter, trapping in the heat from their bodies. The windows were completely steamed up, so whatever they were doing seemed to be working. Clarke started to scoot down a bit until her knees were on the floor of the back seat. She reached back and pulled the lever to push the front seat up further, giving her a bit more room. Lexa watched silently, allowing Clarke to start pulling her pants down along with her underwear. Lexa lifted her ass a bit in order to help her. Once Lexa’s pants were off completely, Clarke’s hands grazed down her thighs to Lexa’s knees, separating them, leaving her wide open for Clarke to explore. Lexa could feel a rush of cold between her legs, the crisp air reminding her of just how wet she was. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this vulnerable. But Clarke soon made her forget all that the moment she ran her tongue through Lexa’s slit. Lexa let out a gasp and her legs immediately began to tremble. 

“Damn baby. You’re so wet.”

All Lexa could do was nod in agreement while gently guiding Clarke’s head back to her center, not wanting to wait another moment for that warm tongue. Clarke wasted no time in getting to work, massaging Lexa’s clit with her tongue. It felt incredible and even made Lexa forget about the fact that they were in a freezing, broken down car in the middle of a blizzard. The heat of Clarke’s mouth warmed up her entire body, inside and out. Her grip on Clarke’s hair tighten just a bit and she started rubbing herself against Clarke’s tongue, chasing her release and loving the friction it caused. Her clit was throbbing. She could feel it pulsing against Clarke’s tongue as she quickly approached her orgasm. Clarke always did know how to bring her to release immediately. She would be embarrassed by it if it didn’t feel so damn good. 

“Fuck, right there, baby! Don’t stop.”

She started sliding down the seat as her hips canted up to meet Clarke’s tongue with each thrust. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come. You’re gonna make me come.”

Clarke moaned against her clit, expertly flicking her tongue until Lexa finally broke. With one hand gripping Clarke’s hair, she snaked her other arm back against the headrest and held on for dear life as she rode out one of the most intense orgasms she’d had in a while. She kept Clarke’s tongue at just the exact spot she needed in order to make the orgasm last even longer before finally letting go and slinking down onto the seat. Clarke looked up, her face shiny with proof of her orgasm and Lexa pulled her up to kiss her, tasting herself on her lips and tongue. The remnants of wine now replaced with her own essence. . 

Lexa gripped Clarke’s ass, then started pawing at her jeans.

“Off. These need to come off now.”

Clarke hastily shed the last of her clothes before straddling Lexa’s thigh.

“Better?”

Lexa nodded. “Much.”

As much as Lexa wanted to take her at this very moment, she took a moment to just enjoy the feeling of Clarke grinding against her thigh, feeling just how turned on she was.

“Oh wait. What have we here,” asked Clarke. She looked over Lexa’s shoulder into the back of the SUV and pulled out a Santa hat, which she promptly put on. 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Clarke shimmied, causing her boobs to sway beautifully side to side and Lexa was pretty sure she had never seen anything so deliciously sexy. Who knew a Santa hat would be such a turn on? Though it probably had to do with the naked girl who was wearing it and making her thigh wet with each grind. 

“You are so fucking sexy. I love you so much.”

Lexa leaned up and guided Clarke down on her back so she was laying across the seat with Lexa hovering over her. She kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips, then moved down to her neck, her chest, and her breasts, pay extra close attention to each one for several minutes before moving back up to her lips. Lexa’s hand made its way down Clarke’s abdomen to her waist, then finally between her legs. Clarke spread her legs for her, excitedly anticipating Lexa’s fingers. Lexa wanted to take her time. She wanted to explore and bring Clarke to the edge and back multiple times before letting her come. She wanted to spend hours worshipping her entire body, pulling out sensuous sounds from her. But she didn’t have the patience for that right now. Seeing Clarke completely naked, spread open for her, wet and willing and waiting. It was too much. Lexa needed to make her come right now. 

Her finger toyed with her clit for a moment and Clarke let out deep moan while grabbing Lexa’s hand and guiding it to her entrance. Not needing to be told twice, Lexa’s fingers sank into Clarke, enveloping themselves in the warmth and wetness of her cunt. Clarke threw her head back, effectively causing her to lose the Santa hat. Lexa had half a mind to stop what she was doing and put it back on her, but the way Clarke was moaning led Lexa to focus on the task in front of her. She pulled her fingers out slowly before sinking them back in, repeating the movements and indulging in the sounds her girlfriend was making. 

Lexa’s tongue trailed along Clarke’s belly, up between the valley of her breasts before her mouth enveloped a stiff, pink nipple, causing Clarke to whimper. Lexa could hear her mumbling something, but couldn’t quite make it out.

“What was that, baby?”

Clarke leaned up. “I said fuck me, please. I need you to fuck me.”

Lexa smiled and pushed Clarke back down the seat.

“Gladly.”

With her fingers still inside Clarke, Lexa positioned herself between Clarke’s legs and used her hips to give her hand a little more power behind each thrust. Clarke instantly wrapped her legs around Lexa as she continued fucking her the way she wanted it. Their bodies moved together, skin on skin, somehow both cold and hot at the same time. She didn’t know how much time had passed. She didn’t know how late they were to the Christmas Eve party. And she didn’t care. All that mattered was the girl beneath her. The one chanting her name and begging to make her come. 

Lexa licked along Clarke’s neck before moving to her ear. The second her tongue invaded Clarke’s ear, she felt Clarke’s muscles tighten around her fingers, she let out a loud cry and came instantly, coating Lexa’s fingers with her orgasm. Her hips shook, her back arched and her eyes clamped shut as she entrusted Lexa to guide her down from her high. 

Soon after, they were both naked, sweaty messes laying together in the back seat. Clarke’s blanket was now covering them. They exchanged kisses and cuddles, neither of them even thinking about the blizzard or the broken down car or the fact that they’re missing the Christmas Eve festivities. 

But it has been a while since they checked their phones and as much as Lexa doesn’t want to move, she knew people were going to start to worry. So she reached for her phone and found that she miraculously has service. 

“I guess I should call someone.”

Clarke sat up and wiped the steam from the window.

“Wow. Looks like the worst of it is over. I can actually see outside. It’s barely even snowing now.”

Lexa got up to look.

“Umm...if we can see out, then people will probably be able to see in. Maybe we should get our clothes back on.”

“I should call Raven to see if she can come get us. What street are we on?”

“I’m actually not entirely sure. I know we’re in the neighborhood. I just never remember the street names.”

They quickly got dressed and moved back to the front seat. Before Lexa could dial a number, there was a loud pounding on the driver side window. Both girls screamed at the sound.

“Open up, nerds! I’m here to rescue you! Your white knight awaits.”

“Raven?”

Lexa opened the door to find Raven standing there, looking ever so proud to be rescuing them.

“Your mom’s in the car, Griffin. Let’s go.”

“How did you find us?”

Raven waved her phone at them. “Find My Friends app. Once the storm settled, I was able to ping your phone. We figured something probably happened.”

Lexa got out of the car and helped Clarke slide out of the driver’s side since the passenger side was up against the snowbank. 

“What about my car?”

“We’ll get someone to tow the car later. Right now, let’s get you guys home. Don’t forget to grab the gifts. I know you guys probably got me something pretty spectacular.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as she grabbed the gifts out of the back of the car.

“We sure did miss you, Raven.”

“Of course you did. I’m awesome. Now get your ass in Abby’s car. It’s freezing out here.”

Lexa followed Raven and Clarke to the nice, heated car. She was glad that they didn’t fully miss out on the party. But after what she just experienced with Clarke, she decided that regardless of what happened later tonight or tomorrow morning, this would go down in history as the best Christmas ever.


End file.
